tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Norgencian light tanks
This page contains all information about the Norgencian light tanks (aufklärungspanzer). All of them share one common thing - armament that is suitable for infantry support, high top speed (at least 80 km/h) and high maneuverability. Aufklärungspanzer R/IST A small, quick and well-armed tank, designed to provide fast fire support. Has a crew of two: gunner/loader and a commander/driver/radio operator Armament The tank is armed with a 37mm NGKwAK (Kampfwagenautokanone or Kampfwagenabwehrkanone) L/121 autocannon. Armor As it is small and light, intended for infantry support, it has basically no armor. Its plating can stop small arms and 20mm rounds, but it cannot bounce its own 37mm shells. Agility It is a quick tank, going 96 km/h. Its low weight (only 3 tons) and a powerful engine for its size (105 shaft-horsepower, same as on the Kesa-class and Kalema-class patrol gunboats). Technical notes The tank is exceptionally rugged and maneuverable. Also, it has simple driving controls, a basic FuG '24 radio set and no complicated wiring or technologies, but it has a laser/IR sight, as these are necessary. Variants *Aufklärungspanzer R/IST ausf. α - a prototype. 5 produced. *Aufklärungspanzer R/IST ausf. A - general production version. Over 250 produced *Aufklärungspanzer R/IST-MSCO - armed with a 75mm MSCO cannon. A single prototype was produced in 3524 and after trials were unsuccessful due to the size and bulk of the gun, work on the project was halted. It has since been exibited in the Kaena Panzerabteilungbasis. Aufklärungspanzer FRC The successor to the R/IST. The former's cramped space was found inadequate and it was difficult for the crew to do their work due to each crewman having to do several things at once (the commander is also a driver, he has to contact other members of his squad using the radio, and he also has to command the tank). The FRC was made to remedy these issues, now having five crew members - a commander, driver, radio operator, gunner and loader. However it is much more cumbersome, but retains the same top speed and extraordinary maneuverability. Armament The tank's armament has been considerably reinforced. Now it uses the MSCO gun-howitzer, which is renowned for its versatility (finds use on patrol boats, tanks, as a field gun, and as a naval gun too). Its caliber is 75mm. Armor Its armor is also an improvement, although it is still pretty useless against anything bigger than 20-25mm. Agility It retains the agile nature of the R/IST, however it is far bigger, and heavier too at 21 tons, but its engine is also more powerful (450 horsepower). Technical notes It is still very rugged and maneuverable, with a great top speed. However, it is massive. Perhaps the most important change from the R/IST is that each crewmember can focus on their own role, instead of taking on multiple at once. It is also much more expensive than the R/IST. Aufklärungspanzer auf MBT-3 An experimental light tank. It is based off an MBT-3 hull, which means it is massive and heavy. However it has a far smaller turret and a 88mm gun. It is also much slower than the other two Aufklärungspanzers, topping at 80 km/h, but has better terrain resistance and a stronger hp/ton ratio too. Armament It has a 88mm NGKwK '25 (Waffe) with a length of 74 calibers, providing great penetration and a chance when fighting heavier vehicles. The gun can be however replaced with a 75mm MSCO/MSCO2. Armor While its turret has no armor at all, its hull is an MBT-3 hull, which means it stands a chance against heavier guns too. Agility Here the tank might seem to disappoint. It is much slower than the other Aufklärungspanzers, also less maneuverable, but has an awesome hill-climbing ability similar to the Churchill tank's. Technical notes It is big. Big. Only slightly smaller than an MBT-1. But it is good. Performs well.